1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a short protective circuit for power voltage and a method of providing power in the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are used as display apparatuses such as portable information terminals including personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, various information devices, etc. Also, various light emitting display apparatuses having lower weight and volume than those of cathode ray tubes have been developed. In particular, organic light-emitting display apparatuses having excellent light emission efficiency, brightness, and viewing angles and rapid response speeds have been highlighted.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting panel, a scan driver, and a source driver. The organic light-emitting panel includes pixels electrically connected to each other between scan lines and data lines that cross the scan lines. The scan driver drives the scan lines, and the source driver drives the data lines. The scan driver sequentially applies scan signals to the organic light-emitting panel through the scan lines and the source driver sequentially applies data signals to the organic light-emitting panel through the data lines. The organic light-emitting panel is electrically connected to the data lines and the scan lines, and thereby receives the data signals and the scan signals so that light is emitted.